


With Ross' Magic Touch

by Psyga315



Category: Battle Kid: Fortress of Peril, Game Grumps
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Rage, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Arin hit continue instead of end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Ross' Magic Touch

“Ross…” And with that, Arin hit the continue button instead. He worked his way back to the boss room where the blue plant monster awaited him. As he fought it, he smiled more and more as the flower became redder.

“Oh My God! I’m doing it! I’m actually beating him!” He said. That’s when the flower rapid-fired hundreds upon hundreds of thorns at him, an impossibility to dodge, even for Battle Kid. He tossed his controller against the screen and broke both of them.

“ ** _FUCK THIS GAME!!!_** ” He screamed as he left the room.

“Goddamn it, Ross.” Danny said, laughing.


End file.
